Reminiscences of Dawn
by LC Black
Summary: Sometimes, love is found in stranger places than friendship. "I then realised Jacob and I were much more alike then I had ever realised. We both felt it, that dark pain in our cores. I then followed after him, smiling." Jacob x Leah - minor S x L & J x B
1. Lost Perfection

**Reminiscences of Dawn**  
_Linna Celestea Black_

**Chapter 1: Lost Perfection**

_He caught my gaze, and I turned away. I didn't like that look, it was too sad, too frightening, too real._

Our hands were tightly interlocked, as were our gazes. Tears welled up in my eyes as he then stroked my cheek with his fur-like features. I knew it wouldn't be the same. He used to me the one who'd catch me when I fell, who'd be there to protect me, but things weren't like that anymore.

"You know I have to be with her…" his tone was cold, and surreal. He only spoke that way when he spoke of the one he loved…he used to speak that way about me when he wasn't…when he wasn't like this. I didn't know how he could still be holding me like this though.

With a swift turn, he let go of my hand, and jumped off back to the house, my hand still in the same spot it was when his hand was in my hand. There was no reason to believe he would come back, no reason to believe that he'd realise that he had to be with me, so I dropped my hand, and myself.

Perfection wasn't so perfect anymore, and my outer strength wasn't as strong either.

"No…"

The sound was barely audible, but it was still there. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I hoped, I simply hoped that he'd come back. I didn't know whether to cry, to scream, or to follow after him, but the decision was made.

Sam was gone.

He wasn't coming back.

For me,

Or for anyone else.

He had made his decision.

And that was Emily,

not me.

Perfection was no longer there…it was buried deep in my covered heart. I hoped that Sam would come back, and the perfection would be in my hand once again, unless he decided not to come back…not to have me in his heart anymore.

I knew well enough that at this state, this time, that he wasn't coming back, but Sam was the one I desired…he never told me directly that it wasn't possible, but I always knew things wouldn't be the same.

Yearning, I dropped to the grass, finally feeling the warm tears sting my eyes.

Sam…

_---_

The gentle sound of a beating heart wakened me as the moon arose in the midst of the night. I looked from left to right, but saw no one here who could have wakened me with his or her heart. Of course, there was a possibility of it being my heart that awakened me.

"Sleepy head, wake up," a voice boomed not too far behind me. I knew the voice, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"Jacob…what do you want?" I hissed, turning my head to look at him.

His eyes were solemn, but that was easily concealed, a sharp grin lively viewed.

"Heard Sam finally spoke…"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I already knew he was with Emily…" I muttered, stating the obvious. Jacob pursed his lips but then shrugged, nodding.

"True, but never did he say it to your face," he objected, and I felt the sudden urge to slap the poor wolf. "And words hurt much more than his silence."

"I actually preferred the silence."

"My point proven."

"Jacob, what do you want?"

He stood up, and I did the same. Walking to my side, he patted my shoulder and whispered a small statement.

"Forget him…do whatever you can to forget him Leah…it'll only help."

With that, he walked off.

I then realised Jacob and I were much more alike then I had ever realised. We both felt it, that dark pain in our cores. I then followed after him, smiling.

* * *

**Writer's Comments:**

Of all pairings, Jacob x Leah are most definitely my favourite, with Jasper x Alice in close second. Now I've always wanted a look inside Leah's mind, and I see her so much like Jacob, just much more...exotic and spunky I would say. There are a couple of pictures that I see Leah as, and if with Jacob, it would seem relatively nice couple.

Now this doesn't necessarily have a certain time frame, but on another note, I might remove Renesmee from the entire series, or just let her come at the end. I have a good idea for the plot as well, including the imprinting, and a different change.

All reviews are accepted, thank you!

Sincerely,

Linna Celestea Black


	2. Hand in Hand

**Reminiscences of Dawn  
**_Linna Celestea Black_

**Chapter 2: Hand in Hand**

The rustling sound of leaves as the wolf jumped over his leader, growling intently. My bloodshot eyes – from crying, of course – fluttered as I stared at him, wondering why he had done it.

"Jacob, stop!" I cried, jumping forward as Seth tried to stop me. I stood between the two, Alpha and Beta, and then looked at the Alpha. "Sam, how could you?" I hissed, looking at the cut under Jacob's eye. Sam growled as I rubbed it, and then I winced when I realised what I was doing. It wasn't hard to realise that this wasn't a cut, but a scar, evident under Jacob's fur.

Seth ran up to the two, handing them both a set of clothes. I hissed softly before walking back to Jared, Embry and Quil, who were staring with confusion. Jared didn't dare step in, as he halted anyone else who did.

By the time I got to them, Sam was gripping my shoulder. I turned to him, eyes soft, but when I looked into his, I saw nothing but Emily…that outrageous…

"Leah, get over here!" Seth called, and I looked past Sam, who turned around. Jacob had his palm placed tightly over his eye as the blood began to surge. I ran forward and then snatched Seth's pack, searching for any First Aid, even though it wasn't needed for us wolves.

"Leah, stop." Jacob ordered, and looked at me with his one eye, his features dark and pained. We stared at one another for a moment, until he called out to the others. "Embry, Quil, c'mon…let's go back." Jacob let go of his eye, and I then realised how much it must've hurt.

"Jacob…" I growled, and he shot me a glare. Snorting, I tilted my chin upward, and Sam watched them run off.

"You shouldn't have done that Leah," Sam scolded, and I didn't bother looking at him. I could only tell he would continue to scold me and pretend like he cared, and so I turned to Seth.

"Let's go Seth…" I ordered, and ran off hastily, shadowing my wet eyes as Seth followed after. Sam didn't care.

But as I looked over to the other side of the forest, I could see that Jacob was looking at me worryingly, and then noted that I caught sight of him. He turned away, and I thought I caught sight of a blush. Jacob did care though, and that's why he fought against Sam. Not because he couldn't be with Bella, but because of what Sam was doing to me.

Yeah, let's just say that…and hope.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Seth…I'm fine…" I answered, almost as if he was the one at fault for my endless dread of pain. He recoiled back in fear, before running up beside me. "What is it Seth?"

"Well I heard Sam saying something that Jacob was being an ass, and that it's possible he'll get banished from the pack," Seth murmured, and my head shot to looking at him. "He said that even though they're family, Jacob seems to forget that Sam is the boss."

I clench my teeth and shut my eyes.

"Not one more word Seth," I muttered and ran faster. I then saw the dirty old house we so presumably lived in – not as much as before since dad died – and then halted at the door. Seth stopped beside me, before I pushed him in. My sights wandered as I looked at the full moon sky, which would explain how easily Sam had hurt Jacob.

"Leah!" Sue called, and I stepped inside the cozy house, the logs from the fireplace burning and blazing as Seth dropped down on the couch, stretching his legs out. I rolled my eyes and dropped my unneeded jacket and walked into my room, leaning over against the windowsill.

With confusion, I looked at my wrist, where Jacob had bit me – actually trying to hit Sam and not me – when I tried to stop them from fighting the first time. Sighing once more, I looked outside and felt the cut was already healing.

"Sorry 'bout that," a voice mumbled, and I looked at Jacob, leaning on his knees as he was in a tuck position on my windowsill.

"What the…?" I muttered, and then our heads shot towards the door, just in case. I noted that Seth was in the living room, and that we had to be very quiet to keep him from noticing that Jacob was here. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?" he asked, smirking. It wasn't as if Sue had ever said something.

"No but…"

"Since there is no reason, I can walk around here all I want. It _is_ a free country you know, and I'm allowed to go wherever I want," Jacob grinned, as he took my wrist – it almost being fully healed.

"Then why _here_ in particular?" I questioned, and he shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted to apologise, and thank you for saving my ass out there," he smiled a bit, and I could just see his incredibly warm cheeks get even warmer as he dropped to sitting on the sill, one leg dropping and the other stretched out. My back leaned against his leg, and so I sighed.

"No problem," I smiled back, and then opened my mouth to say something else.

"And don't worry, I know about the whole Sam thing…_I'll _deal with that," he chuckled. I finally stare at him for a long moment, and recognize that his left eye – the one that was almost cut – had a patch over it. Jacob saw me staring and shrugged without me even having to ask. "It'll be fine."

"He's...ugh, what kind of Alpha does that?" I hissed, and he laughed once again. My eyes brightened at his laugh, until I realised how my thoughts averted from the situation, and mentally hit myself.

"Well you seem to like him…" Jacob grinned, and I forced myself not to push him over the ledge. He grabbed the flat, and slippery windowsill, and I rolled my eyes. "At least, you used to…" he quickly added.

"Oh god Jacob, just shut up," I sighed before starting to chuckle, and I lean my head over on his knee. Never had I ever been so close to Jacob – or anyone for that matter – and still be completely annoyed by him.

"I make no promises," he grinned back, before looking out at the moon and continuing to hold my wrist. I looked as his large, warm hand wrapped around it, and I sighed in content. "Do you think it's the moon that made Sam so much stronger?" he asked, and I shrugged.

My feelings completely shifted about Jacob ever since he attacked Sam earlier that night, and I turn to looked at him once more, turning my wrist over so I held his, and thankfully, he didn't mind.

"Jake," I whispered, forcing myself not to blush, and then he looked at me, confused, and I could definitely tell he was going to sneer. "Why do you think Sam had to imprint on Emily…?" I asked, and shut my eyes, not wanting to hear the explanation, even though it made me curious to hear his thoughts.

"The same reason I didn't imprint on Bella…" Jacob whispered. "You and Sam met before he fully became a wolf, and so to speak, the same for Bella and I. I don't know why, but maybe if I hadn't met her, it would've changed."

"Really?"

"Like I said, I've known her since we were kids, and maybe if I were a wolf then, I might've imprinted on her," he explained. "But I wasn't…so I didn't."

I chuckled softly for no reason, and then grinned.

"That would be kind of cute…" I nodded, almost completely embarrassed by the fact that I actually used the word cute in a full sentence without bursting into total laughter. "Seeing _anyone_ as a baby wolf," I smirked, and Jacob rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Maybe we could figure something out," Jacob whispered, before his face went red. It took me a while to realise what he said, and I shifted my gaze, though we were still holding our hands. "Uh I didn't…"

"It's fine," I whispered, my face still red. My head strolled the room to find some reason to get him away. I noticed the clock that read 23:16 and I decided whether or not I should've asked him to leave.

"I'll go…" he nodded, and he let go of my wrist, before jumping off the window and walking across the half-dead grass. "Bye Leah," Jacob whispered, and I followed after him.

"Jake, wait!" I called, and he turned around. Running up to him, I kissed him on the cheek softly and gripped his hand. "I'll keep the option in mind…" I smirked, and Jacob grinned back.

"Good to know," he whispered, and wrapped his muscular, warm arms around my frame. I rested my head against his chest, and then looked up to him. "Bye Leah."

"Bye Jake," I nodded, and he ran off through the forest to his house.

When I turned around, I saw Seth staring at me, eyes wide, and a large grin smacked upon his face. My red face turned even darker, and I run towards my window and jump in, lock the door, and shut my window. I didn't want any unexpected visitors _that_ night.

"Don't you dare say anything Seth," I growled, knowing he would hear me. Without even looking, I knew my younger brother nodded and left to his room, and so I dropped on the bed.

_Oh shit_…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yes, I do know it's been a while, and the only reason I haven't posted it up yet is because the past few days, FF hasn't allowed me to upload documents, so here it is. I know it has some OOCness (not really, at least I don't think so), but please bear with me! I still really want to get on with this...and so here you go, Chapter 2 of "Reminiscences of Dawn".

I'd like to thank all reviewers, and the Blackwater community for adding my story. I have other stories in store, such as my "Tempting Confessions" one-shot. There are 3 other full Blackwater stories on the way, so keep an eye out, and honestly, I'm really thinking about deleting this or changing it, so please giving me a good reason not to so I don't force myself to...

Thanks to all reviewers, and I hope to see new ones soon enough!

Sincerely,

Linna Celestea Black

(and yes, I do know that LC Black can also stand for Leah Clearwater Black...)


End file.
